


Private Dancer

by HotaruZala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra's suggestive dreams about one another forces them both to admit they have a hidden fetish or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

He had dreamt of her again last night.

It wasn’t one of those oh-so-innocent sappy dreams where there were flowers everywhere and they went skipping off into the sunset, but one where she was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed in an enticing manner clad in nothing but one of his shirts. The captain knew that after years in the military surrounded by a majority of men, that this kind of dream was bound to present itself, but he never thought he’d be the one to experience it firsthand. In the dream, she had been tidying up his office and making him tea; all of which was pretty normal with the exception of her wardrobe. 

The thing that bothered him the most about this damn dream was what came after. He’d be so turned on by the fact that she’d cleaned his office so nice, that he’d sweep the papers off his desk, throw her down upon it, and make mad, ravenous love to her right there in the middle of all the mess. He believed these dreams were becoming more and more frequent now because of a heated kiss they’d shared when they were left alone together on an expedition a month prior. Levi decided that he finally had to confront the problem at hand and find out exactly what was happening between them. He wanted to get some closure on the matter, whether it be good or bad. 

In the meantime, Petra was having a conversation with Hanji about the suggestive dreams she had been having about her captain and Hanji couldn’t help but chuckle: “Why don’t you just go and tell Captain Grumpy Pants how you feel? The dreams will probably stop once you do…unless…you don’t want them to stop.” 

The ginger-haired girl’s face burned bright red in embarrassment as she shook her head: “If I told him any of this, he’d think I was a dirty, filthy person.” 

Hanji smirked and winked: “Maybe that’s what he likes.” 

Petra now felt as if her face were on fire as she exclaimed: “Miss Hanji!” 

The megane wearing brunette chuckled: “All I’m saying is that everybody has some kind of weird fetish that’s often times the exact opposite of their personality. Take that asshole. He likes things clean, so it is a pretty safe bet that he likes to do it in the middle of a mess.” 

Petra raised a skeptical eyebrow and shook her head firmly: ” That doesn’t sound like him at all.” 

Hanji laughed: “That’s the point. It doesn’t have to make sense. It’s just a dream. Do you honestly think that our neat-freak, straight-laced captain would actually do a strip tease for you in his office, or in any room for that matter if this was real life?” 

Petra was tomato red in embarrassment and wished she hadn’t even brought this up to Hanji as she quickly clapped a hand over the megane wearer’s mouth: “Shhh! He’s only two doors down the hall. What if he hears you?” 

Hanji chuckled as Petra removed her hand: “Your secret is safe with me sweetie, don’t worry.” As she got up and was exiting Petra’s room, she winked over her shoulder and whispered: “I’m sure you’ll see some off battlefield action some day.” 

Petra’s face flushed as she watched Hanji’s retreating form head down the hall and she now sat alone in her room with her thoughts. It had only been ten minutes of solitude until she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was Hanji coming back to tease her some more, she exclaimed as she threw it open: “Nobody is stripping for me! Go away!” The cool voice that responded made her heart leap into her throat:

“That’s good to know. I wouldn’t want to walk in on that.” 

Petra turned a deep red as she was now face to face with her handsome captain as she stammered: “G-good afternoon sir! Did you need anything?” 

Levi sighed heavily and closed her door behind him. He ventured over to a nearby loveseat and sat down, motioning for her to sit next to him, which she did. His cobalt eyes met her amber’s as he said in a low voice: “We need to talk…” His face tinted a slight red as he finished: “…about what happened on that expedition last month.” 

Petra felt her heartbeat intensify as she replied softly: ” Oh.” 

Levi couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat at the quiet, yet confident way she was sitting and looking at him as he folded his hands and placed them on his lap: “I gave into my baser instincts and kissed you. I had no right to force myself on you like that. I’m sorry for acting like a fucking animal.” He averted his gaze to the floor before he heard her giggle and respond: “You’re just too adorable.” 

The captain’s face was now a noticeable shade of red as he hissed: “I’m not adorable. Men are not adorable.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle again at his pouty face: “Not all men are adorable, but you are sir.” 

He eyed her and responded in his usual steely tone: “Stop it. I don’t want to be adorable. Use any other word except that. I fucking hate that word.” 

Petra tapped her finger on her chin in thinking mode, then smiled coyly; figuring she would tease him a little: “Ok, not adorable. Well then, what would you say if I said that I find you sexy, powerful, and incredibly debonair?” 

Levi felt his face heat up a little as he tugged at his shirt collar before replying: “That’s better than adorable. I’ll take that.” 

She smiled and then proceeded to slide closer to him on the couch so that their hips were now touching, and gently placed her hand on his leg and asked curiously: “Is there anything else you need sir?” 

He glanced down at where her hand was and replied under his breath: “I wanna ravage you.” 

Petra raised a curious eyebrow: “Hmmm? What?” 

Levi shook his head in a slightly frustrated manner: “Never mind.” 

She eyed him seriously: ” Why can’t you ever tell me anything? Is it something I said? Something I did?” 

He suddenly shouted in frustration: “Damn it, it’s everything! It’s me, it’s you, it’s my god damn disgusting filthy mind! It’s all been driving me crazy!” 

Petra removed her hand from his leg and blushed as she asked: “S-sir?”

He shook his head fervently, his cobalt eyes now stormy: “That’s just it. It never used to bother me when you called me sir, but it does now. I’m just so god damn fucking frustrated and I think the reason is because it’s you. The way you tuck your hair behind your ears, the way you pour a cup of tea, your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your fire, your spirit, your kind and valiant heart…it all makes me feel things I shouldn’t feel because I’m your captain.” He then quickly stood up, embarrassed at his sudden outburst: “I-I’m sorry. I should go.” 

Levi was nearly to the door when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, and a sweet voice just above a whisper respond: “You’re not the only one who’s frustrated. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to contain myself when I see you? How hard it is for me to stop my heart from racing in anticipation when you walk into a room? Sometimes I have so many feelings for you all at once, I’m almost tempted to shove you into a broom closet and have my way with you. Everything you do, everything you say; the way you look at me, that kiss…it all makes me want you even more.” 

The cobalt-eyed captain simply stood there with his back to her and asked seriously: “Can you do me a favor Petra?” 

She smiled as she embraced him from behind: “Anything.” 

He commanded in a voice just above a whisper: “Just call me Levi.” 

Her heart nearly leapt into her throat as she smiled and replied softly: “Yes…ok…Levi.” 

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he savored the sweet and wonderful way she said his name. 

It was here that he turned around to face her and the two were now slowly inching closer to each other for a kiss, when Hanji suddenly burst in and exclaimed: “So, see any action yet?!” 

Petra turned a brilliant red as Levi hissed at Hanji with a glare: “Get out Shitty Glasses!” He heard Hanji chuckle as he slammed the door in her face and locked it. 

Once alone with Petra again, Levi turned to her as she stammered with a furious blush: “I take it Hanji told you.” 

The raven-haired captain smirked slightly: ” Is that seriously what you like Ral? That’s what get’s you hot?” 

She scuffed her boots on the floor in embarrassment without looking him in the eyes. 

Levi chuckled lightly to himself and in his usual tone; declared: “Sit down and turn around.” 

Petra nodded and obeyed as she took a seat back on the couch, turning away; half expecting to be scolded and teased. Instead, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the raven-haired captain unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it next to her. She turned around just in time to see him directly across from her straddling a wooden desk chair in all of his shirtless glory as he said with a slight devilish smirk and his chin in his hands: “If all you wanted to see was a guy with no shirt on acting nasty then...you should’ve told me sooner.” He noticed her blushing brighter now and tugging at her own shirt collar as he continued: ” Tch…fine. I’m gonna do this for you, but as payment, I expect you to do something for me while I’m doing it.” 

Her face burned bright crimson at the delicious sight in front of her as she murmured softly against the lips that were now dangerously close to hers: “Anything…Levi.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat again, and with that impish smirk still upon his face; he pointed to the shirt next to her and replied: “Take all that other stuff off, put this on…and talk clean to me.”


End file.
